Disney Channel Stars Go To Hogwarts!
by PenguinActor
Summary: You'll see, it's just based off of Disney Channel Characters


Disclaimer: So far, I don't own anything that I'm writing about, so don't sue me, k?  
  
It was a normal day in the McGuire household. Matt and Lizzie were arguing, and Jo and Sam were trying to fix the plumbing (again!)  
  
"Oooo! Look at me! I'm Lizzie! I'm so pretty! I love Ethan Craft! Oooo! Kiss me Ethan! I love you Ethan!" laughed Matt. "I saw you talking to your pillow last night!"  
  
"Matt! Shut up right now! If you keep talking I'll tell Mom and Dad that you were the one who took Mom's plant and blew it up with Lanny!"  
  
"Okay, okay..."  
  
Lizzie was about to sock Matt, but just then her phone rang.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go upstairs and talk to Miranda and Gordo, okay?"  
  
"Sure Lizzie, but hurry back soon! We're gonna decorate Dad's lawn gnomes as middle of summer activity!"  
  
"Um...okay Mom!"  
  
Lizzie hurried up the stairs. She couldn't believe it! The summer was half way through! She had one more blissful month left, and then she had to go back to school. "High school," she thought. "That should be an interesting experience. Ten hours of homework a night. Fun times."  
  
She picked up the phone. "Hey Miranda, Hey Gordo!"  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up?!" "Oh nothing much, just trying to keep my brother away from me! I love him, but he's just so annoying!"  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie, we know. You tell us that every day!"  
  
"Oh...right. Anyways, have you been having anything strange happen to you today?"  
  
"Like what?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Well, today when I was pillow fighting with Matt, I thought I saw a pillow floating. Matt saw it too, but we both just ignored it. We had no idea as to what it meant; he didn't say anything, and I didn't say anything."  
  
"Actually, Lizzie," responded Gordo. "I've been seeing owls flying around Hill Ridge all day. I thought they only came out at night, and there have been a lot of them. And when I was arguing with my parents, a glass on the table shattered! It was weird." "Okay, this is so freaky," said Miranda. "I was talking on the phone today, and all of a sudden, it went berserk. Static electricity clobbered the phone, and it shocked me! I dropped it!"  
  
"Okay, well, we need to find out as to what is going on."  
  
Just then, an owl swooped into Lizzie's open window!  
  
"AAAAAH! Oh my gosh! There's an owl! AAAAAH!"  
  
Miranda and Gordo were shocked as well! There was something strange going on, because owls had just flown into their rooms as well.  
  
"Go away, you stupid owl! Leave me alone!"  
  
But to her surprise, the owl didn't want to hurt her. It just sat on her bed calmly, looking at her. Then it held out its claw. It had a rolled up piece of paper.  
  
"What is this?" asked Lizzie.  
  
But the owl (obviously) did not respond. It just calmly flew out of the window and into the twilight evening sky.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that was so weird!" Lizzie had just picked up the phone again, and it seemed that Gordo and Miranda had calmed down too. "I just had an owl in my room! What was up with that?! It gave me a piece of paper! I wonder what it says!"  
  
She started to open it, but it was then that she noticed her parents and Matt screaming down stairs.  
  
"Sorry you guys! I'll have to call you back later! I think something is wrong."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and hurried down, taking the letter with her.  
  
"Mom, Dad! Matt! What's going on?!" Lizzie asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie was shocked! She had never seen the kitchen in such a mess, except for the time her Dad had tried to fix the air conditioning, and when Matt wanted to become and artist. Jo had fainted, and Sam was trying to revive her by dabbing cold water onto her face. Matt just sat on the couch, unraveling a long letter.  
  
"Matt, is everything okay? I heard a long of commotion coming from down here, what is going on?"  
  
"It was so strange," said Matt. "Two owls swooped into the living room from the back door; one went after me, and the other went after Mom. Mom started throwing those toilet paper rolls in the cabinets at them, Dad was swapping the evening paper at them, and I just sat there on the couch, fairly amused. It was then I saw the owl on the coffee table, just sitting there and looking at me. Then it held out its claw, as though it was trying to give me something. Then the other owl flew over and held out its claw as well. They were both holding pieces of paper. I took both of them; one had my name on it, the other one had Mom's name on it..."  
  
It was then Lizzie noticed that the paper had her name on it. She wondered who had sent it to her.  
  
"...both of the owls flew away, and Mom fainted. Then you came downstairs...oh my gosh you got one too?!"  
  
"Yes," said Lizzie. "I think someone's trying to tell us something. Let's open them together, on the count of three, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," said Matt. "I'll just put Mom's on the table. She'll wake up and read it later. One, two, three..."  
  
They both opened their papers and gasped. Matt's letter read,  
  
"Dear Matt McGuire, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would like you to attend as a first year student. We will be waiting to hear from you if you accept no later than July 31st. Please find enclosed a list of needed supplies and textbooks. The first term beings on September 1st. We will enroll you in all of the basic first year classes. We know that this may be a little shocking to you, but we find your sense of humor very amusing, and we would love to have you as a student! It may be shocking to your Mother as well. We look forward to hearing from you. Once we receive your letter, we will give you directions and the location. Happy Summer!  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"  
  
However, Lizzie's letter was a little bit different.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire~  
We are happy to tell you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, we did not realize you had magical talent before today, so we would like to enroll you as a fourth year student. One of our students dropped out, so we would like you to take their place. Please find enclosed a list of needed equipment and books. Also find enclosed a permission slip to visit Hogsmeade, the magical village, every weekend. Please return this, with your parent signature, along with your acceptance later, no later than July 31st. Although you may think you are very clumsy, this is because you have magical talent. We look forward to hearing from you. Term beings on September 1st. Since you are above the third year, we need you to choose 2 extra classes, (you're already enrolled in the basics). The choices are: Muggle Studies, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. Enjoy the summer holidays! We will send directions if you choose to attend.  
-Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"  
  
Lizzie and Matt stared at each other. They were both extremely shocked!  
  
"I had no idea that I had magical powers," said Lizzie in a dazed tone. "But it would be good to restart my life; a new start, where nobody knows me. I think I might like to attend."  
  
"So would I," said Matt. "Then if I do, I can learn knew tricks to put on you! Ha Ha!"  
  
It was just then that they noticed Jo was finally waking up.  
  
"What was wrong with those owls," cried Jo. "What happened? Did they break anything?!"  
  
"Um, no Mom," said Matt slowly. "But they did leave a letter for you."  
  
"A letter?!" cried Sam and Jo.  
  
"From who?!" asked Sam.  
  
"Um, I think you'd better read it, Mom."  
  
Jo looked shocked, but she unrolled it and read it. This is what it said,  
  
"Dear Jo McGuire,  
Your kids were just accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have researched your history, and we would like you to be our Muggle Studies teacher this school year. The word, "Muggle," means 'Non- Wizard Folk', and since you are a muggle, we thought you would be the perfect candidate for being our teacher. Please respond ASAP. Thank you, and enjoy your summer.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Jo. She gave the letter to Sam to read. "What do you kids think?"  
  
"Well," said Lizzie. "We both think it would be fun! It would give us a chance to start our lives over, with new people!"  
  
"Yeah," said Matt. "It'd be great!"  
  
"But what about me," said Sam sadly. "I'll be all alone."  
  
"Well," said Jo. "I'll write a letter back, and ask them if there is any place close by you can stay, otherwise I'll just have to go home on the weekends, if they'll allow it."  
  
"Let us talk about it first kids, all right?" asked Sam.  
  
"But DAD!" the kids shouted.  
  
"Your Dad's right," said Jo. "We'll talk it over tonight, and see if we'll let you go! Now hurry up to bed,"  
  
"Yes, Mom, Good night," said the kids, and they scurried off upstairs.  
  
KK, this is my first Fan Fic, so please don't kill it! Read and Review, please! 


End file.
